


Nostalgia

by Birdschach



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Masturbation, PWP, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Blake gets caught up remembering the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> First of all, this story contains not only a rape mention but also a fond memory of it, so be warned about that. Second, this is hardly a story, more of a drabble. It is both a gift for my fiance, and a fill for a kink meme prompt. When she saw the prompt, she went crazy about wanting someone to fill it, and so I did.

As Eddie lay in his bed, trying to sleep, he had trouble fighting off thoughts of his lost love, Sally Jupiter. Lost because of him, but lost nonetheless. He tried fighting off his thoughts knowing that he shouldn't continue losing sleep this many years later. "Damn it." He muttered, exasperated.  
  
Eddie rolled over. As he did so, he faced away from the wall, and his eyes lighted upon the framed glamour shot of Sally in her heyday, which only made his growing predicament worse. "Fuck it," he said, accepting that he wouldn't get any sleep if he didn't just take care of it.  
  
Without any effort, he was already semi-erect, and he pulled his cock out of his boxers. Even this minor attention caused a reaction, causing him to twitch, and expand to full size. "Ah, yeah, Sally. I've missed you," he said, looking at her picture, and trying to recapture the times he spent being intimate with her.  
  
As his desire mounted, he gripped his cock, his hand tightly wrapped around it as it throbbed. In his mind, he was inside her, fucking her and feeling the wonderful sensation as he thrusted in and out of her. "Yeah, Sally, you like that? You like that, baby?" he muttered, interspersed with moans. "I know you do," he added, getting ever closer to his climax.  
  
As he prepared for his inevitable climax, and began reaching for a tissue he could use to catch his seed, his body betrayed him. His mind wandered to that first time. Her, battered, bleeding, and bent over the pool table, him, behind her, fumbling with his belt, caressing her, and even though he knew he shouldn't enjoy thinking about that, he came immediately, shooting onto his stomach and chest. " _Fuck_!" he exclaimed, simultaneously angry and happy, his absolute favorite combination of moods.


End file.
